Health Class
by Chazz girl
Summary: When Jaden and Chazz get paired up in health class to take care of a fake baby what will happen? *discontinue cause I can't think of anything*


Chazz mumbled as he saw the teacher for their Sex Ed class come in late. He thought only Jaden was the tardy one not the teacher. Sighing he watched the teacher fumble around with her papers and then put three big boxes on her desk. As he watched her get everything fast quickly, he looked at Jaden who was, once again, sleeping.

The teacher soon dropped something and had to bent down giving Chazz the opportunity to hit Jaden hard on the head twice. This woke up the red Seipher and made him jump in his seat. Smirking a bit, Chazz turned his attention back to the teacher who had finally got everything set up for class.

"Today," She said smiling. "I have an interesting project for all of you!"

Some of the class did wolf whistles and the teacher rolled her eyes. Chazz did too, thinking that the class were perverts or at least most of the boys at the school were.

"I'm going to assigned you guys roles of 'parents' and take care of these babies," She said. "I have assigned you partners already and now your child shall look like both the mother and father."

Chazz smiled hoping that he had Alexis as his partner, he could imagine their child now. A little baby girl with long black hair and blue eyes. She'll look so beautiful just like her mother. As he fantasized on how beautiful their daughter would be he soon heard his name called....followed by Jaden's. His eyes widen and he turned paler then usual. Jaden and him were going to be parents! Groaning, he got up and walked down the steps and met up with Jaden. He smiled his usual goofy smile and looked at the teacher ready to get his baby. Chazz wasn't nearly as thrilled as Jaden was, heck, he was the opposite of thrilled, he was disappointed that he got stuck with Jaden! The teacher smiled back and handed Chazz the baby which was wrapped in a pink blanket.

'_Great my daughter is going to be hideous!'_ Chazz thought as he pulled down the blanket to see his daughters face. There, in the pink blanket, was a little girl with brown hair that was a bit spiky and a raven black on the top. She had a light tan like Jaden and big eyes like Chazz. Once she opened her little eyes it showed that they were a chocolate brown.

"Aw she's so cute!," Jaden said. "What shall we name her?"

"I don't know," Chazz said thinking that his child wasn't as hideous as he had imagine.

"Juliet!"

"We're not going to name her Juliet."

"Why not?"

"That's a stupid name! Also Juliet is the name of the girl who DIES!"

"But it's a pretty name."

Chazz growled at him and thought for a second.

"Ruth," He said.

"We're not going to name her Ruth!" Jaden said. "It's too boyish!"

"Well we're not going to name her Juliet!"

Soon the two got an idea and almost shouted it out.

"Rosemary!" They said in unison.

Jaden wrote that name 'Rosemary Yuki' on the birth certificate and went back to his seat while Chazz went back to his seat holding Rosemary, unaware that Jaden had put 'Rosemary Yuki.' Grumbling a bit since he heard people shout 'FINALLY!', he just looked at his daughter. They hadn't took too long did they? After all they shouldn't have expected much since the two were rivals, they weren't going to agree fast.

"Syrus Truesdale and Alexis Rhodes," The teacher called out.

The two walked down the steps and Syrus shivered as he got an angry look from Chazz. He knew it was because Chazz wanted to be Alexis's husband but instead got paired up with Jaden. Once they got up to the desk, Alexis was handed a pink blanket and pulled it down a bit to see a little girl with long blue hair and her blue eyes.

"She's so beautiful," She said smiling.

"What do you want to name her?" Syrus asked getting ready to sign the paper.

"Don't you want to name her?"

"You get to choose Alexis I don't mind."

"Well...I like the name Sapphire."

"That's a beautiful name. Sapphire Truesdale."

Taking their birth certificate, Syrus went to his desk and Alexis went to hers smiling at her little Sapphire.

More and more kids got their children and their spouse and soon the last pair got their child. Smiling, the teacher stood up at looked at everyone.

"For two weeks you're going to take care of your child and treat it as if it were your own child," She said. "Now have fun on your break."

Everyone walked out of their room with their partner while Chazz just stayed in his seat holding Rosemary. Jaden got next to him smiling big.

"Let daddy see his little Rosey," He said smiling.

"It's Rosemary!" Chazz said getting up. "And you're not going to hold your daughter."

Walking out of the room, Chazz sighed as he knew Jaden was following him.

"You're a daughter hog," He whined.

Groaning he handed Jaden Rosemary not wanting to hear him whine. Jaden smiled and held her close then kisses her forehead.

"Our daughter is so beautiful," He said. "Rosemary Yuki!"

"Oh no," Chazz said angry. "Her name is Rosemary _Princeton_."

"Not on her birth certificate though!"

He showed him the certificate and Chazz's mouth dropped and he glared at Jaden.

"I want a divorce after this," He said angry.

"It's not that bad," Jaden said laughing.

"People are going to say I'm the mother! In this couple you're suppose to be the mother! I'm not the girl in this relationship!"

"The teacher gave all the mothers the child, didn't you notice that?"

Chazz froze and realized he saw only the girls and some girly looking boys get the child. He was the mother! Groaning, he took Rosemary back from Jaden and walked out of the school.

"Does Daddy get to stay with mommy?" Jaden asked as he followed him to their dorms.

"Oh no! I'm doing this by myself," Chazz said angry.

"...You'll get a bad grade if you don't work with me."

Chazz stopped in his tracks then growled and turned around.

"FINE!" He shouted angry causing the fake baby to start crying.

"You made Rosemary cry!" Jaden said.

"What am I suppose to do?!"

"Rock her!"

Rocking her, Chazz started freaking out a bit not use to having a baby.

"It's okay honey," Chazz said rocking her.

Before he knew it, Rosemary was moving around and got close to Chazz's chest, her mouth trying to suck it.

"Erm...I guess she's hungry," Jaden said trying not to laugh.

"I'll get some milk at the cafeteria," Chazz said.

Quickly they ran to the cafeteria and went to the kitchen. There were other guys there too waiting to get bottles. Jaden quickly got through the guys and got a bottle of milk and dashed back. Handing it to Chazz he smiled as he watched him feed Rosemary.

"You're make a good mommy," He said putting his hand on Chazz's shoulder.

Some guys heard that comment and started snickering, that is, until Chazz gave them a look that could kill. Looking back at Rosemary, he put down the bottle when she was done. Soon she started crying again which got him confused even more.

"Why is she still crying?!" He said shocked.

"You have to burp her," Jaden said. "Let me take over."

Taking her, Jaden put her over his shoulder and patted her back. She let out a burp then started smiling. Looking at her, Jaden smiled back and tickled her belly. Rosemary started giggling and grabbed his hair. Chazz just watched the father daughter moment take place a bit disgusted at what was happening.

"Okay I want my daughter back," Chazz said and took Rosemary.

"Hey if we take pictures of the family we'll get extra credit," Jaden said smiling. "We'll have a mother daughter picture, a father daughter picture, and then all of us together."

"You're taking this too serious."

"Aw come on I have a good grade in Sex Ed I want to get it better."

"I said no."

Jaden whined and looked at Rosemary smiling.

"Mommy isn't a nice person now isn't he?" He asked laughing.

"I hate you," Chazz said giving him a glare. "Now lets go to my place so she can have a nap."

"It is getting late."

They walked into Chazz's room and went in to his big bedroom. Jaden still couldn't believe that he had someone build a bigger place instead of his small dorm. Going to his bed, Chazz put Rosemary under the covers and waited for her to sleep.

"Why don't you sing her a lullaby?" He asked.

"A what?" Chazz asked.

"A lullaby, you know songs to soothe babies."

"Oh...I don't know any."

"Do you know any songs that are calm?"

"Just one."

"Then sing it."

Taking a deep breath Chazz sat down next to Rosemary

**Chazz singing**

**Sometimes I think about**

**What life was like before**

**Was if full of remedies**

**That could be reaching for the door**

**But I know this love is unconditional**

**(Yeah,Yeah)**

**You can stay in my living door (yeah,yeah,yeah)**

**I'm going to sing you a lullaby**

**A thousand times or more**

**You're as sweet as a butterfly**

**Baby all I need at all**

**Gonna sing you my song**

**Cause I think the world about you**

**You're the only one I'm outta of town**

**Since the day you were born~**

Rosemary fell asleep and Chazz smiled a bit thinking she was plain adorable even though she took a lot after Jaden. Looking at him, he noticed Jaden was staring at Rosemary lovingly as if she was real. Soon he looked at him smiling.

"She's asleep," He whispered. "So adorable."

"...yeah...I guess," Chazz muttered.

Jaden smiled a bit then looked at him.

"These two weeks are going to be the best," Jaden whispered to his ear.

Chazz blushed a bit then punched Jaden hard in the gut angry.

"YOU SLEIPHER SLACKER!" He shouted angry.

"WAHHHHHHHHHH!" Rosemary cried.

"CHAZZ YOU MADE HER CRY!" Jaden shouted freaking out.


End file.
